


Гонобобель

by DVAnum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVAnum/pseuds/DVAnum
Summary: Одно из извечно спокойных мгновений.





	

На стене едва слышно постукивали часы, будто в отдалении проходил парад миниатюрных конниц. Несмотря на нараспашку открытое окно, воздух был терпким и удушливым из-за спёртого запаха свеженакрашенного лака.

От стола шло трудолюбивое урчание. Девушка, помыкивая что-то себе под нос, кропотливо водила широкой кисточкой по ногтям – с таким усердием, будто проводила операцию на сердце.

Парень, миролюбиво сидевший неподалёку от неё, непроизвольно потянулся к задрыпанной пачке сигарет. От режущего нос запаха болела голова, в который раз напоминая хозяину, что, в конце концов, этот до боли «ужас» доведёт его до мигрени. В ладони словно по волшебству оказалась шуршащая никотиновая палочка, мягко устраиваясь меж пальцев.

Парень вдохнул живой, глубокий запах, от удовольствия непроизвольно сощурив глаза.

Руки с лёгкостью нашарили в кармане джинсов покоцанную зажигалку. Мелодичное, искрящееся чирканье — в лёгкие поплыл терпкий дым. Горло обожгло горячим воздухом.

Парень едва не закашлялся: по поспешности он вздохнул слишком резко. Взгляд нашарил поблёскивающий, тлеющий кончик, чем-то напоминающий тоненькую веточку, облепленную маленькими рыжими светлячками. Глаза закрылись, поддаваясь блаженному порыву.  
Шаркающие шаги — она надела тапочки, самолично закинутые ею под батарею.

Перед глазами поплыл тяжёлый туман. Думать о чём-либо совсем не хотелось. Парень слегка приоткрыл губы, выпуская изо рта колечко дыма, неспешно расплывшееся в воздухе. Он упустил тот момент, когда вместо тлеющей сигареты в его руках оказалась дымящаяся глубокая кружка, гордо прозванная «бочкой». По помещению поплыл травянистый, мутно-сладковатый запах ягод.  
Комната заполнилась шуршащим шумом ливня. Из ушей будто нагло вытащили вату, а ноги и руки лишили тёплого покрова. По телу пробежал колкий табун мурашек, из-за чего парень покрепче обхватил ладонями кружку. Под его пальцами лилось тепло, обжигая пульсирующим сердцем.

Над головой послышался усталый вздох.

— Ты бы хоть сказал, что тебе так нравится холодный чай. Я бы еще туда до кучи льда закинула.

Девушка аккуратно держала палочку подушечками пальцев, чтобы не повредить нежно-бежевое покрытие на ногтях. Парень удивлённо приподнял брови, вглядываясь в веснушчатое лицо. Тепло от обжигающих керамических боков, казалось, прогревало до самых костей. Парень поёжился, чувствуя, как в грудь заползает то самое мягкое тепло, распространяемое кружкой.

— Черника? — он расслабленно опёрся спиной о стену, подгибая под себя ноги. Покрывало съехало неопрятными волнами, едва не скатываясь бархатистым водопадом с кровати.

— Голубика.

Девушка пристроилась рядом с ним, легко улыбаясь, из-за чего острые скулы становились в разы заметнее.

— Какой же ты синюшный, — то ли смешливо, то ли по-матерински заботливо заметила она, пристально всматриваясь в его глаза. Парень неоднозначно хмыкнул, концентрируясь на покалывании на губах: чай был ещё слишком горячий.

— Гонобобель, — с наигранной ворчливостью произнесла она, вцепившись в его белёсые волосы и слегка потрепав, как шкодливого ребёнка. Видимо, все-таки лак был подсушен в странного вида лампе, что она любовно припрятала в шкафчике на верхней полке над письменным столом.

Парень хрюкнул в чашку, от неожиданности чуть не пролив горячую воду себе на штаны. Хрипло рассмеялся, ткнувшись обветренными губами в высокий лоб.

«Кто бы говорил», — подумал он, всматриваясь в бледное лицо.  
Болезненный спазм, едва заметно отразившийся на лице, растянул её губы в до странности непривычную, кроткую улыбку, перед тем как она скрылась в коридоре.

К горлу подкатил комок горечи, вспышками закладывая уши. Парень остервенело вцепился губами в кружку в попытке прогнать это чувство. Хотелось поднять глаза, подскочить с кровати и крепко её обнять, но, увы, она не позволит. Она зовёт это жалостью. От этого только неумолимо тяжелеет в груди.

Он знает: не будь его, она бы уже давно опустила руки, и не было бы всей этой её напускной гордости и неприступности. Уже давно никого не было рядом.

Часы на стене все также чинно отбивали свой монотонный марш. Парень устало вперился в них взглядом. Такие живые и такие упёртые, пока не закончится недолговечный заряд батареек. В голове жидкой дымкой проплыли равнодушные мысли.

С момента их гибели в аварии прошло уже больше полугода.


End file.
